Introductions
by ClanFIRE
Summary: Ruby introduces her girlfriend, Weiss to her parents.(WhiteRose)(RoseBirds{Summer X Raven})


**A/N: First of all, OUTLAWS IS BACK BABY! I Re-wrote the prologue and I will be posting the next chapter this week end.**

 **I'm really liking RoseBird(I think that's what it's called{Raven X Summer}) right now. I don't care if Raven is getting a ton of hate from the community lately I think that the way RT wrote Raven is (for a lack of better words) really fucking good(My opinion). I think that Raven is going to get a redemption arc and when that happens I want RoseBirds! Also, just a note here, if text is _italicized_ then its either exaggerated or thoughts**

* * *

 ***** _Italicized = Optimistic Ruby_

 *** _Bold and Italicized = Pessimistic Ruby_**

 _You got this Ruby Rose. You fought countless hordes of evil monsters, literally stopped a crime syndicate from taking over all of Vale, and you decapitated a giant frickin' bird in your first day of high school. All you have to do is introduce Weiss to your parents._

 ** _But what if they don't like her? A lot, and I mean A LOT of things can go wrong. What if she appears too snobby or what if they don't think we should date yet? We've never done anything like this before. I mean Weiss is our first relationship. We're gonna mess this up pretty bad._**

 _It's fine, Momma is nice and I'm sure Mom is going to warm up to Weiss._

 _ **But what if she doesn't. What if we're forced to break up with her? We can't go on without Weiss. Should we run away? Elope?**_

 _We're not going run away. But... marrying Weiss does sound like an excellent idea._

"Ruby? Are you okay?" Weiss looks at her girlfriend that's currently arguing with herself," You look more nervous than me."

"Because I am, Weiss. I don't know how their gonna react, I'm just so super nervous. I mean, I come back home after spending a year in Beacon and now I'm bringing home a g-girlfriend."

"Don't worry about it Ruby. I don't want you looking all stressed out so just relax."

"I can't Weiss! What if they don't approve of me dating, what if they don't like you, what if we have to break up?" Ruby said that last part with a bit of sadness which put a frown on Weiss' face.

"Ruby. Don't say things like that. You're just going to stress yourself out. When we meet your parents, I want to see your head high and your smile wide as it's ever been okay?" Weiss followed up with a tight hug and a quick kiss to the cheek. Both their faces turned red after that, mostly because Weiss only did that in the heat of the moment and that was literally their third time kissing and their second time on the cheeks.

"I love you Weiss."

"I love you too, Ruby. Now how about we plan what we're going to do since we still have about half an hour before the airship lands."

After 27 minutes of the two mostly cuddling, their airship finally landed at Patch. The Rose family abode was fairly far from the ports so the two had to walk through town to get to their destination. Along the way, Ruby would point out landmarks and buildings that Ruby used to frequent.

After their short tour of the town, the two arrived at the Rose family home. They were greeted by a gate with the symbol of a rose that Ruby always somehow incorporates into her outfits. Through the gate, you can see a simple two story cottage with a garden of roses decorating the front yard. Upon seeing the sight, Ruby's anxiety quickly returned.

 ** _Oh no! This is gonna go bad! This is definitely gonna go bad!_**

 _Ugh! Just standing here getting nervous isn't helping us then. If things go bad we have Weiss and she has us so why don't we just get it over with and introduce her._

Ruby slowly moves forward and opens the gate. The couple walked through and was soon greeted by the front door. Anxiously, Ruby knocks and was answered by Raven," Ruby! There you are my little rosebud! Ugh, look how much you've grown! Who's your little friend there?" Raven says this while holding on tight to Ruby.

Ruby returns the hug and her anxiety instantly evaporated,"Thanks Mom! And this is Weiss, my classmate and _partner_ ," Ruby said partner a little weirdly making Raven more interested.

"Okay. Well come in rosebud, your Momma is just about to put the chicken into the oven." Raven then moved aside to make way for the two. They waited in the living room until Summer was done with their dinner.

Summer walked in and immediately went to Ruby for a hug,"Ruby, oh my little baby girl. Not having you around the house made me miss you a ton."

"Thanks Momma. I missed you and Mom too."

"Whose your friend there."

This was the moment Ruby was waiting for,"Well, Momma, Mom, this is Weiss, my...my g-g-girlfriend."

Weiss spoke up, "Hello, I'm Weiss Schnee, I love your daughter very much."

Raven responded, "Schnee? Like the giant dust corporation Schnee?"

To Weiss' surprise, Ruby answered first, "Yes that Schnee," she had an obvious nervous tone about her, and she started to speed up which only happens when she's really nervous and out of words. "you see Mom I really love her and we're in a team together and she saved my life a couple of times and and and-"

"I get it, I get it. Now Ruby, why don't you catch up with your Momma while I have a chat with your girlfriend?" Raven said that with a clear smirk on her face.

Summer then reaches for Raven's hand grasping it, "Rae, what are you gonna do?"

"Nothing Sum, just gonna talk."

"I swear, Raven Branwen Rose, if you do anything, you will be sleeping on the couch tonight."

"I promise! Nothing over the top."

"Fine," and with that, Raven pulls Weiss into the kitchen.

For the first time today, Weiss is more nervous than Ruby.

"M'am I really, really love your daughter-"

"Yes, we established this already, now I'm just going to give you some ground rules okay. Now first of all, have you two been kissing?"

Weiss' face turned red at the mention of kissing but she quietly responds, "Y-Yes, we have."

"Okay, I don't want to see any of that. Secondly I don't want you involving my daughter in your family business got that. Thirdly, for the love of the gods no sex in the house," with that statement Weiss turns even redder, "Wait never mind, NO SEX PERIOD. I don't want you forcing my daughter into anything she doesn't want. Ruby is fifteen now, you can wait three years can you? And last of all, I swear to the gods if you break my daughter's heart, I don't care if I have to start a personal war with your family. I. WILL. DO IT. Got that?"

"Y-Yes M'am!" Weiss responded a bit too loud which caught the attention of the other two in the living room.

"RAVEN BRANWEN ROSE, WHAT DID I TELL YOU!"

"I did nothing hun, just talk to her yourself."

"Ugh! Fine," Summer walked into the kitchen and ushered Raven out to talk with Ruby, "I'm sorry she did that. Are you okay? Need some water?"

"N-No thank you."

"She can be really over protective sometimes. There was this one time when we were on a mission, I got a single scratch from a Grimm and she ended up exterminating the whole pack."

"Hehe" Weiss just nervously laughs along.

"You see, Ruby has some really wild dreams running around her head at this age so I just want you to support her through those dreams okay. She's grown too much for me and Raven to protect her ourselves so we need someone to do it for us now."

"I will M'am! I promise."

"And stop with the _M'am,_ you can go ahead and call me Momma and Raven Mom."

"I can't M'am."

"No, no, I insist."

"Okay, M-Momma."

"There you go! Now let's get the other two here, it's almost time for dinner."

* * *

 **A/N: _Outlaws_ still on hiatus I might write some FreezerBurn(Yang X Weiss) next time or maybe Bellatola(Blake X Ilia). Should I write Smut? Also I might also branch out to WattPad(still going to write and post here but I might transfer the works to WattPad). That's pretty much it.**

 **-FIRE OUT-**


End file.
